


The Sheikah girl and Knight

by untoldstory21



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Paya believes her love will never reciprocate the feelings but she is in for a surprise.





	1. The night that started it all

Paya sat in her room and wrote in her diary about her day. But she was suddenly interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She let out a small “I eek” as jumped, in her seat. She turned to see the Hylian champion dressed in his sheikah stealth gear. “M..master Link..why a..are you here?” 

    Link put a finger over his mouth that was covered by a cloth mask. He whispered, “do you want to go share a meal?”. Paya’s face was bright red, she wasn’t sure if this is what she always wanted or if she was over thinking. 

“L..let me ask grandmother!”

“I already did, she said it was fine”

     Link held out his hand, Paya slowly placed her hand on top of his. They stood up and Link guided her downstairs. As they walked out the main door Paya’s face still red. Impa yelled out “have fun on your date!”

    “Date... did she say date,” Paya thought to herself. Outside was a horse that Link normally rode. He helped her on the horse, then link hoped on the front. He moved Paya’s hands to his waist. “You will need to hold on tight so you don’t fall off” the Knight informed her. It took everything in her power not to hold her face. She wasn’t sure if she was in a dream or not. 

       The two rode to his house, thankfully no monsters attacked. They got to the home, and Link began to cook. Paya looked around the small cabin weapons of what she had learned from her grandmother hung on the wall. “M..master Link” she started to say when he cut in.

“You can just call me Link”

“M..Link do you miss them?”

       The knight stopped and looked at the food. “Yes, every day”. She could tell the sadness in the voice but it did not stay long. “The food is ready!” He said gleefully as he placed it on the table.

    Paya sat down across from him, by this point Link had put on more comfortable clothes such as a well-worn shirt and Hylian trousers. She looked down to see a well season steak in front of her. “I..I’ve been meaning to ask why are you doing this M..Ma...Link. Why are you having dinner with Me?”

“Isn’t this how dates supposed to go? I’m not sure, I’ve been a rest for a long time.” He said bluntly in-between bites 

“So t...thi..this is a date?!” Her face got red and she covers her face. “W..why would you ask me on a date, you have p..p” she stopped her self, she decided that it was better her to be happy now, and just maybe see what happens once he wins against the evil.

        The blonde knight looked confused for a second, not sure what she was going to say and decided to ignore it. But decided the first part. “Well, to be honest, I mostly visit Kakariko to see you, you are kind and gentle. Socially you are shy but I don’t talk much like me.” 

       Paya was about to faint it’s as if all of her dreams come true! But she kept on reserve because unsure what would happen when Zelda got back. “Well t...thank you Link...your words honor me” She was still formal.

     Soon dinner was over and Link showed Paya to the local Inn where he arranged for her to stay under good care. As he walked her to the room she would stay in she talked about the statues and her daily routine. When they got there she began to say good-bye when Link kissed her gently. Immediately she covered her face. “I’m sorry,” he said being more stoic 

“No, it’s fine. I..I...I wasn’t expecting it. But I liked it. Goodnight”

       Paya looked through her hands and said: “d..do..does this means we are together?”

“If you want to be” he offered. She nodded her head and rushed inside unsure what to do. As she ran in bed she could He the knight say “how cute”. Then he walked away. Paya laid in bed and slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Paya and the princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is a village girl to a princess, but what if the village girl is more than royalty in the eyes of her lover?

Link walked into Kakariko Village the Hyrule Princess on his horse he leads along, Ganon had been defeated. Both he and the princess were tired. They had journeyed from the castle, both seemed covered in blood and mud. 

      Paya heard the horse hooves and ran out to meet her boyfriend. Only to have her heart sink, seeing the princess. She had no ill will against the princess but figured that Link would leave her for the Royal they had known each other longer. She decided to wait patiently for them to come and see Impa. 

     Paya watched as the knight stopped and helped the princess off. They slowly made their way up there stairs. Paya’s heart beating out of her chest, but it felt like a weight being crushed every step they took. The two got to the top. “Mm...m..master Link, you’ve returned with P..princes Zelda”

      All Link did was a nod, then led Zelda into the main hall. Where they explained to Impa of the events that transpired. At the same time, Impa introduced Paya, who was quietly standing by her grandmother. Zelda and Impa then began to reconnect, as well as Zelda was given a new set of clothes. 

     Paya went out to get food, for the meal of the evening. As she left High Spirits Produced, she spotted Link who was walking out of the shuteye inn. He seemed stoic as ever but still casual with Ollie the innkeeper. She tried to keep her head down so she couldn’t be seen. She knew the first moment they had alone it would happen. The knight would leave her for Zelda as she always knew. 

    Paya, Impa, Link, and Zelda had a grand meal provided by Link who had used his cooking skills. Through the meal Link sat quietly, Paya found this odd, he was never this quiet before with her, he would usually say something. They all finished and Link took Zelda to the inn where Ollie has given her a private room, she was royalty after all. 

      Paya was out saying prayers for her ancestors. When she saw a shirtless Link walk from behind the pool of water behind Impa’s house. She covered her face while blushing, too shy to stare. Although she felt sadness for most the night she couldn’t help but still feel her heart for the one she loved. 

    She then heard a voice, “how are the prayers tonight?” the voice was familiar. She slowly lowered her hands to see Link standing in front of her. Her face still bright red, as her eyes looked at his faces and slowly drifted down. 

“M..master Link, they are going well”

“Paya, what have I told you”

      Even though they had been seeing each other for a few months Paya still found it hard at times not to give him a title. She then noticed a line of crimson on his side. “link you..you’re bleeding. Come inside I’ll patch you up”

      With speed, the Sheikah girl leads the knight to her room and pulled out bandages. Slowly she began to wrap the wound. When she finished she put the tools down. “M..Link, I ne..need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Concern was in his voice.

“I..I..know I’m not a princess.. but...I LOVE YOU” right as she said it her hands covered her face. 

      After all this time and have said it before, she put it out there not caring if anyone heard even the princess. Paya felt the warmth of another pair of hands around hers, slowly moving them off her bright red face. “I’m glad because I love you too”

       Tears came to the girl's eyes, but she was not sad. Her heart had felt like it was in the pits of desire had risen. “B..but what about the princess? and you not talking to me or anyone at dinner?”

“I don’t love the princess, but I love you, why do you think I would be with you over these past months.” Link looked into her watery eyes as he kneeled in front of her. “I didn’t speak because I have felt it’s my duty as the knight to just listen, and not act on emotion, I’m sorry if I seemed cold”

       Link wiped the tears from Paya’s eyes. Paya hesitated for a second than using all of her will she leaned forward wrapping her arms around her partner. Link embraced her gently trying not to re-open the wound. “Hey, Paya would you like to move to Hateno Village with me?”

     Paya pulled away for a second, “b...b.but that’s far away. It’s at least a 2-hour ride on horse and longer by foot. How will I c..carry my responsibilities in the v..village?” They’re arms still around each other even with space between.

“Zelda will be staying here for a while, trying to recover and understand how the kingdom currently is.”

      Link leaned forward putting his forehead on hers. Her face still a shade of red. “As her personal knight still I will become her a lot. You could come with me To help Impa.”

“But will grandmother really be okay with it?”

“Go ask her.” Link had a grin something Paya didn’t see often.

      She made her way downstairs and met her grandmother. “Grandmother M...Master L...Link asked me to live with him, what should I do?”

“What does your heart say?”

“My h..heart says I want to be near him”

“There is your Answer young one”

“But my duties?”

“Your duties will be taken care of you can pray anywhere. Follow your heart, my dear.”

    Paya knelt down, “thank you, grandmother”. About that time Link walked down now in the Champions tunic. 

“Link take care of her. I will see you in a few days. Now be on your way.”

     The knight nodded and guided the young woman to the horse and they rode home. Paya held close to her love. When they got to the village, Link hoped off and carried her in leaving her embarrassed. After the long day, both were exhausted and got ready for sleep, both in nothing but undergarments. 

    Link thinking nothing of it was un-phased by the lack of clothes. But this was new to Paya she felt comfortable around Link but still sheepish and shy she tried to stay under the covers, with a red face. 

     Link joined her in the bed and the two embraced. “Your birthmark is cute” he whispered in her ear. This made her heart jump with embarrassment and happiness. Then he said “I Love You” and kissed her.

     Paya returned the kisses with pleasure. “I..I love you too”. The couple soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. A promise between two people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In private a promise is said between two people.

In the Kakariko village there lies a spring for the great fairy. Quiet and remote a place filled with magic. There stood a young man, who dressed in the outfit of a Royal Knight. In front of him stood a young woman, garbed in the traditional outfits of the sheikah people of Kakariko. Yet it was more elegant as a dress. 

    They looked into each other’s eyes. “Paya, as the great fairy and goddess Hylia as my witness do accept this ring carved from the wood of the Great Deku to be my wife,” said holding the ring out. 

“I do” 

      The man slide the ring on the woman’s finger. Then the woman opened her mouth, “L...Link, under the watchful eye of the sheikah guard of the royal family, and the great fairy. Do you take this ring made from ores of death mountain, to be my h..husband?” Her face bright red of shyness and joy.

“I give my life to you”

     The woman put the ring on his finger. The two stopped looked at each other and kissed. A knight and a shrine maiden both in service to the People of Hyrule now as one. The two headed back down to the town hands together.

        They went to the large building at the center of town. Where the wise woman Impa greeted them. “So the deed has been done. I bestow my blessing on you both.” Then she started to chuckle. “Maybe I’ll get to see my great-grandchildren”

“G..GRANDMOTHER” Paya yelled out in embarrassment.

      The old woman laughed, then spoke again. “Link, for destroying Calamity Ganon I release you of your knightly duties.” The young man bowed.

“Thank you, lady Impa, for no disrespect to our Queen, but I wish to only serve on Woman now, though I will still offer my assistants to Hyrule if that time comes”

     Link knew to serve the crown was not disloyalty to his wife for his father had been a faithful knight and husband. However, being the personal guard for the kingdom’s leader was not what he needed. He wanted time with the woman he shared his soul with.

       “L..L..Link” Paya looked down, she knew of. his resolve but hearing it out loud still filled her heart. The two then left the matriarchs house. Link helped Paya onto Epona and they rode back to Hateno village.

       They arrived at their house, coziness filled the cabin. Link and Paya cooked dinner and talked happily to be one by vow and soul. “I’m glad you agreed to a private wedding. I wanted us just to have that special moment in time. Something that was ours” 

     Paya couldn’t agree more she still felt she was in a dream. She had married her knight, he didn’t choose a princess he chose her. “I..I would not agree more”. The two went on to enjoy the meal. 

    After they ate, the two went to the loft to relax. They laid in bed, Paya curled up around her new husband and listened how he spoke of how he would do anything to protect her. A tear came to her eye. Link noticed, “are you okay?” Concerned for his love.

“I..I..I’m so happy” she smiled.

Link leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you, my little Paya seed”

“I l..love you, my hero”

   The two kissed continuing to enjoy each other’s presence. Paya felt like her shyness every day had been going away around her husband, he gave her confidence, and resolve. She gave him tenderness and compassion. They were there for each other, flaws included, till death do them part.


End file.
